I Just Wanna Feel Loved
by Gleek890
Summary: Kendall is tired of Logan coming home late and drunk every night. Kendall decides its time to confront him. SLASH! ONE-SHOT!


Logan stumbled into the apartment that he and Kendall shared a little after two AM. He looked around, frowning slightly when he realized that his fiancé hadn't waited up for him. Then again, Logan had told him that he'd be home at around midnight. He sighed to himself and made his way to their bedroom, crawling up next to Kendall and kissing his neck sloppily. Kendall woke up and moved back a little.

"Where have you been?" He said a little annoyed.

"Out... with friends." He slurred. Kendall breathed in heavily. He reached over and turned the bedside lamp on as he sat up.

"You're drunk!" Logan winced at the sudden light.

"A little bit. Maybe." Logan said, scrunching up his nose. Kendall got out of bed, pulled his pants on and walked away from Logan and into the living room. With a pout on his face, he followed after Kendall.

"Babe!" He called, a little too loudly. "Where are you going?"

"I can't do this anymore Logan! You come home drunk all the time! Its too much for me!"

"It's not all the time! And I'm just having fun." Logan said. "I haven't done anything wrong." He insisted.

"Coming home drunk at two in the morning isn't doing anything wrong?" Kendall asked angry.

"Maybe if I'd come home surrounded by prostitutes or...something I could see where you're coming from." He slurred, plopping down on the couch. Kendall crossed his arms and tried his best to hold back his tears. He walked back into the bedroom. A few minutes later he came out with a full bag and headed for the door.

Logan jumped up from his spot. "Kendall..."

"What..?" Kendall turned around.

"Where are you going?" He asked, sounding small.

"I'm going to James and Carlos' house. I can't do this Logan! I wanna be with someone that comes home on time and cuddles with me at night and doesn't get drunk!"

"Kendall, don't go." Logan said, frowning deeply. Kendall thought for a moment.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow when you're sober enough to remember it." With that, Kendall walked out the door. Blaine sighed and made his way to the couch, not wanting to go into his bed without Kendall.

After Kendall cried into James' shoulder for a couple of hours, he cried himself to sleep.

The next day at around 3 pm Kendall walked back to his apartment.

"Kendall!" Logan exclaimed jumping up from the couch and practically sprinting over to him. Kendall just stood there not saying a word.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry." He said, frowning.

"We need to talk Logan." Kendall said as he moved to sit on the couch. Logan nodded and followed him wordlessly, suddenly nervous.

"Logan…I don't know if I can do this anymore. Do you know how bad it hurts me going to sleep by myself at least 4 times a week?" Kendall started sobbing. "You don't make me feel wanted like you used to! You pick your friends over me! I just feel like we're strangers now!" Kendall started crying.

"Hey... sweetheart, don't cry." Logan said softly, swiping his thumb across Kendall's cheek. "I'm sorry I made you feel like this..."

Kendall looked down. "You need to change Logan." He said barely above a whisper. "Until you do, I think we should see other people." Kendall let another tear fall down his face. He slowly started to slide off his engagement ring.

"Kendall..." Logan said quietly, his voice breaking. He sniffled and wiped at his eyes furiously. "Please.." He shook his head slowly.

Kendall stopped all his movements at once. He just sat there with the ring halfway off his finger. Before he could stop himself, he slid the ring all the way off and sat it on the coffee table. Kendall covered his face in his hands and started crying hysterically.

Logan finally let tears fall, still shaking his head. "I... I love you." He said brokenly.

Through his sobs Kendall managed to say "I..L-Love..y-you..t-t-too" Logan curled up into himself, trying not to look at Kendall. Kendall uncovered his face and looked at Logan. Logan looked back.

"Please don't leave.." Logan sniffled.

"I can't deal with you coming home drunk late at night. I need someone who will love me and be there for me. Do you know how many times in the past month that I've cried myself to sleep?" Kendall said. Logan's breath caught in his throat.

"You cry yourself to sleep?" Logan asked sadly.

"Almost every night." Kendall admitted. Logan instantly felt guilty.

"I'm so sorry Kendall. I'll work on being a better fiancé." Logan told him, looking miserable. Kendall nodded.

"I just wanna feel loved. That's all I ask Logan."

"I do love you." Logan said. "More than anything."

Kendall smiled for the first time since he arrived. "I love you too. But saying it is one thing, I would like you to show me you love me sometimes too. Like maybe a kiss or a hug every once in a while when your sober?" Kendall asked weakly.

"Anything for you." Logan scooted closer to Kendall and kissed him softly. Kendall let another tear fall as Logan kissed him. Not that he's been counting, but it's been 11 days since they've kissed.

"Thank you." Kendall spoke hardly loud enough for anyone but himself to hear. He looked down again not knowing what to do now.

"I love you." Logan repeated as he wrapped Kendall in a hug. Kendall hugged Logan back like he was his lifeline.

"I love you too Logan. So so much."

"Could...could you put your ring back on?" Logan asked. Kendall pulled away from the hug. He reached over and grabbed the ring off the table. He carefully slid it back on his finger. Then he looked at Logan. Logan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you..." Logan said. Kendall nodded. Logan could tell that Kendall was unsure of himself. "I promise, I will treat you so much better than I have been. I'm going to be someone you're proud to be with." Kendall smiled and kissed him deeply. They still had some holes they had to patch up, but together, they could do it.


End file.
